The true story reprise
by O.C Alistar
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story I did. A new diety has come to Brooklyn Academy for the gifted, now it's up to the Greeks and Egyptians to figure out who it is and how to stop her before she takes down Olympus. Will the group save the day, or will die trying to.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic on this account, I had to take down my old account for personal reasons, but I had made fanfics before, granted not good ones, but I think my English has improved. The first three chapters will really close to my other fanfic by the same name, I only wrote six chapters, therefore, the first chapter would have the context of two chapters in them so the first chapters will be twice as long as my other chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, these characters all belong to Rick Riordan. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

* * *

September first, the first day of school. And all around mean girl Andrew Tanaka was still on her bed snoring away blissfully unaware that school would start in only an hour, her hair was a rats nest and drooled covered her face. She was supposed to wake up five hours ago to put on her makeup, pick the most fashionably late clothes, and don't me started on her hair. But the young demigoddesses alarm was unplugged, she would have been there all night if it wasn't for a maid who was passing by and saw her still asleep.

"My lady, are you aware that school starts in an hour", She said while shaking her.

"What", Drew yelled, she looked at the clock, holy crap if she didn't hurry she as gonna be late. Not to mention that it took at least half an hour to get to the school, so Drew only had thirty minutes. Drew jumped out of her bed, took a ten minute shower, instead of an hour-long one, she wore a black tank top and an old camp shirts, that was too small to fit her, and if it wasn't for the tank top her whole stomach would be showing, for the pants she had decided on ripped black jeans -cause ripped jeans are always in style- along with a hot pink cashmere sweater which she stuffed in her bag, which thankfully had all her supplies and a fully charged phone. For makeup she only had time to apply a layer of lip gloss before running from her room, putting her pink sneakers on and out to wait for the limo. When she got in the limo she decided to put her waist long her hair in a high ponytail. She sighed in relief after finding out that she only took twenty minutes, she still had time. The limo turned on and the next thing she knew she in the front of Brooklyn Academy for the gifted. Rushing out of the limo she hid in the parking lot praying to the gods that no one would see her. Then she heard a growl, turned around and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH".

* * *

Sadie's morning was going quite nice that is until she realized that it was the bloody first day of school, not to mention her brother would be joining her. Well at least Walt would be there she thought as the three walked to the school on the warm fall while Carter and walk rambled about some useless sport. Everything was going fine until a loud shriek rang in the air. Carter and Walt stopped talking and Carter looked at Sadie. "What was that".

"Let's find out," Sadie said running after the noise, Walt and Carter followed afterward.

* * *

Drew looked at the animal or _thing_ next to her. It didn't look anything like the other greek monsters she had fought, she was sure that it wasn't a greek monster at all. It has long ears the shaped like that of a doney's, but the face of a jackal, the body also resembled a jackal but much more muscular though still unnaturally lean and lined with dark black fur, it was the size of a horse with legs as long as it's body the tail an eyes where what I'm sure made it a monster, the tails end was shaped like a devils pitchfork. But it's eyes it looked like they were just about ready to pop out, they were a bright yellow and if had a look like -I gonna kill you-. Drew circled the animal daring it to pounce, she was not gonna lie, she was a bit shaken but she was not going to die today.

"I spent most of my life killing things like you" Drew spat at the creature. It growled in response, then pounced in her direction. Drew dodged, she grabbed a dagger from her backpack then threw it on the ground. Swiftly moving them to the back of the monster Drew tried to strike it in its hind legs but failed, the creature was just to fast, way to fast for Drew's taste. Drew kicked the monster, it only stumbled back in surprise but that gave Drew a few second of another attack, This time she stabbed the monster and dragged the dagger down, its blood sprayed on her shirt, great how was she supposed to explain that one to her teacher. Drew went towards the neck hoping to take the thing out for good, unfortunately, the monster regained it's composter and used its hind legs to kick Drew. She now in a bush with the air knocked out if her, Ok now she was mad, running towards the creature, she jumped on top of it grabbing on to its fur the monster trashed around but gave up after a few minutes.

"You think you can scare me, ha try riding a pegasus", Drew taunted as she took out her knife. She stabbed the monster on the back of its neck. The monster howled but didn't seem to die. It started trashing out more if Drew didn't kill this thing she would get thrown off and most likely died, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Calm down, shh, your fine I'm here to help", Drew charm spoke. The monster stopped, Drew got down and hesitantly pet it. "You will leave me alone", Drew made sure to make her voice as sweet and friendly as possible. "You sure are wild, what about algoris that shall be your name, or just al for short, the Greek word for wild", the monster seemed to be ok with the name, To think that they were ready to kill one another, a few minutes prior, funny what charmspeak could do.

"D-drew", Drew turned to see a cute boy, wait was that Walt. It was Oh crap.

* * *

why do the fates hate me so, first the stupid alarm didn't wake me up, so I look like crap, next I get attacked by some monster now I look like a manic, and all in front of a cute boy. Danm.", Drew thought as Walt walked closer

"Hey Walt", she smiled, then realized that Sadie Kane and a dark skin boy were behind him. My smile soon dropped "Sadie" I say with distaste she hoped that the mist concealed the monster.

"Drew what do you see", Walt said, Drew panicked at this.

"Um-a really big dog", Drew said uncertainly. Walt took Drews hand (much to Sadie's distaste) and pulled her away from the creature.

"It may have rabies", Walt explained.

Drew turned around to the dog and said "Ya, it should leave", When the creature didn't move she repeated her sentence using charmpeak, it took a few seconds but the creature then ran away not before glaring carter.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

Drew is a mortal, right now she has no idea what type of trouble she is in. Right now she doesn't even know that she's in danger. If we hadn't come during the right time she would have been dead. I finally got a good chance to look at her, and she looked terrible. Her usually perfect inky hair that was in princess curls was now a rats nest that had bits of twigs and leaves, her shirt was covered with dirt and blood, while her arm the claw marks and scratches. I had also noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up and had dirt plastered all over her face.

"Drew", I asked, " What happened, are you OK".

"Er, um I fell", Drew responded, which may have explained the twigs and leaves but the claw marks. Drew must have realized this because she then quickly added, "The dog scratched me But I'm Ok".

"She's quite strange for a mortal wouldn't you say", A voice that did not belong to me rang in my head. I ignored the jackal-headed goddess and went back to Drew.

"Are you sure? I could take you to the nurse's office", Carter offered to look at Drews wound. Some blush rose on Drew's cheeks.

"And you are", Drew said moving closer to Carter as if to get a better look.

" **My** brother", Sadie spat looking at Drew venomously.

Drew somehow ignored Sadie and went back to Carter. "Well, thanks hun but I think I got it from here", Drew took out a lemon square and some bandages, after eating the lemon square she put on her bandages and smiled at us. "Well, we better get to class". She walked past us leaving me unsure of what just happened. Anubis was right, she was a strange mortal indeed

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Tell who the heck did Drew Tanaka a think she was flirting with my boyfriends, that girl has the nerve to hold hands with Walt, then basically flirt with my brother. I swear to ra the next time I see her I will put a curse on that stupid little face of her, she wou-

"So Sadie what do you think", Carter said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"About what?".

"About the mortal girl Drew, were you not listening at all", he scolded for like the eighth time today.

"Nope", I proudly admitted, earning a roll of the eyes from Carter.

"Well what do you think about her", Walt said breaking our soon o be fight.

"Well, she's bossy, annoying, rude, and wears so much makeup she looked like a clown and a cake had a baby", I answered.

" So basically you", Carter said. I was going to respond after glaring but he was not done". "You know maybe if you paid more attention you would see just how dangerous this truly is, a mortal had almost died yet you're still worried about her flirting with Walt", Carter yelled earning a few stares from the other students.

"You don't know her like me. This girl is a git, and has been making fun of me for a year".

"Are you so selfish that you care more about her making fun of you, then about this girls life".

"Um guys", Walt interrupted," people are staring. I turned to see that he was right, and few of the students were now looking at us.

Carter sighed "We'll talk about this at lunch". he then picked up his pace and was no longer in the conversation".

"Here's my class", I stopped at the door which said 423 and walked leaving Walt alone.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading this, the next three chapters will be here in less than a day. If there is anything wrong with the grammer or English or I missed anything please tell me that would be very helpful. If you have anything to say then please review, the next to chapter s will be a rewrite of the last four chapter in the story and the fourth one will be the new installment. Bye._**


	2. Chapter two

_**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. And this one is almost 4K, I planned on making it longer but this will do. Oh and please read the notes at the end of the chapter it shows my updating time. Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Lacy**

* * *

I walked into homeroom with my blond pigtails whipping along my light pink dress, I turned around and flashed a smile showing my hot pink braces at the boy who helped me with my papers. After explaining my dyslexia he was delighted to help.

"Thank you", I said. The boy smiled turned red and walked away. Looking around in the classroom I pick out a seat in the back row. Less of a chance of the teacher calling on me. After sitting down I see familiar black curly hair in front of the seat I had chosen.

"Drew, I asked". The girl turned around confirming my suspicion. Drew wore a hot pink cashmere sweater, along with her usual makeup, pink eyeliner, and blue eyeshadow.

"Oh Lacy, hi hun", Drew replied not really looking at me but instead applying another layer of pink lip gloss, still I smiled at her, ever since the second giant war I've found a new found respect for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Lacy had never run so fast in her life, which she was sure was about to end in a matter of minutes. Two cyclopes ran after her, there was no way she could outrun them. One of the Cyclops was bigger than the other and had much more hair if that was you would call it, the other one was a lot smaller, but still just as scary. So this is how she was going to die. Eaten by an overgrown one-eyed freak (no offense Tyson). She prayed to gods that her death would be quick and painless. Lacy tripped and no longer being able to run she curled in a ball. She couldn't fight, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, this was her first war. A few minutes went by until she got up. Where was the Cyclops, why was she still alive. Lacy looked up and for a moment could not believe her eyes. The small cyclops was already dead. On top of the corpse was Drew, she was wearing golden armor that covered her chest and thighs and was holding two identical swords. She had blood on her face along with a gash on her left arm. The corpse then turned into golden dust and Lacy heard a loud cry. Turning around she saw the other cyclops. At first, it looked sad but its mood quickly changed to anger and it put his attention on Drew. Charging in with a battle cry it ran towards Drew, completely forgetting about Lacy. People were right when they said that Cyclops was not smart. All Drew had to do was put her sword up as the cyclops charged. Her sword pierced the monster and it exploded in a cloud of golden dusk.

"Are you Ok", Drew said looking at Lacy. Lacy was about to respond before she heard another growl. A hellhound, after hearing Drew curse a bit she went back to action. Drew tried to cut the hellhounds head off but failed, but she, however, did make a deep wound on the animal, her sword was now stuck near the creature's neck. It howled in pain and turned to Drew. The hellhound opened its mouth and bit Drews' arm. She let out a cry of pain dropping her other sword. She still had some strength left and took the sword that was lodged in the hellhound neck, the monster howled again opening its mouth. Drew's arm was not as bad as Lacy expected but still graphic with blood gushing out of it. Drew took her other sword from the ground and let out another battle cry before charging at the monster. She went straight under the dog and sliced its leg. After it lost it's balanced Drew went to the front, stabbed its eyes, the neck. In a matter of seconds, the hellhound was dead. Lacy tried to stand up but fell back down again, her ankle was sprained.

"What happened are you OK", Drew asked.

"M-my ankle", Lacy sobbed. Drew picked Lacy up bridal style, then ran dodging the monsters until she reached the infirmary.

"Kayla", she yelled, a child of Apollo came out.

"Ya", she said.

"She has a broken ankle, also can you bandage my arm I have to hurry.

"Hurry for what?", Lacy asked confused.

"I'm going back into the battlefield".

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

I walked into the homeroom, after spotting Lacy in the back seat I decided to sit next to her.

"Hey", I smiled, my smile soon turned into a frown when I saw that she was talking to Drew. I was kind of annoyed and surprised that she got cleaned up that quicly, her face was now bearing her unusual blue eyeshadow and pink eyeliner, her hair with was once a mess was now perfectly curled, and her clothes with blood were now covered up with a pink sweater.

"Drew", I said mimicking the tone she used for me the last time we were each other.

"Hey, hon". She didn't even look up, the nerve, she was to busy putting on her already perfect make-up. Before I could respond with a smart alack remark the bell rang and the teacher arrived.

"Hello everyone", I looked up and almost had my jaw drop for two reasons. One she radiated power, almost like a goddess. And number two this woman was stunning. She had beautiful long straight blonde hair, her eyes couldn't choose a color, and was a mix of blue, green, and hazel. She wore a light pink dress that reached her knees that perfectly shaped her hourglass figure, and her face was perfect. Long eyelashes with pink eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. I'm petty sure all the boys were drooling.

"Mother", Lacy and Drew said in unison. Drew said it was such distaste it was like she was talking about a dirty diaper, while Lacy said it with so much happiness I was afraid that she was going to blow. Me, along with most of the class looked at the two, they had to be joking right.

"Oh, Hi you two, you've both grown so much". The woman smiled, even her teeth were perfect.

"Hi, **HI**. That's all you have to say after over fifteen years of not being in my life all you can say is Hi, what the Hades is wrong with you. No sorry, for all the crap you've put me through. No sorry for leaving me and dad alone, no sorry for putting me and Lacy in that camp where we die almost every few months, no sorry for making me love those who then die. Or how about having a girl like McLean ruin all of my hard work", Drew yelled staring at the teacher. "Or what about the worst thing you could've done, let me be born. I take it back, I _know_ that you're sorry about that. Drew stood up after her up burst and left the classroom.

"Drew", Lacy yelled, she looked like she was about to follow her.

"No, let her go". "Well hello everyone one. My name is Miss Lovegood...", I stopped listening after the teacher started talking about random things I didn't care for. I took out a piece of paper and started to write.

 **Bold= Sadie**

 _Italics= Lacy_

 **So that's Drew's mom**

 _our mom_

 **Wait, so you two are sisters, codswallop**

 _It's true, but only half-sisters, we don't even really talk._

 _I live with my dad and she lives with hers_

"Why didn't I know about this", I whispered yelled.

Lacy shrugged", You never asked, and we barely ever talk". Which was to considering that Lacy had always been too scared of Drew, and would avoid her.

 **Drew**

The first thing I did after I left the classroom was run, not caring where I was going. What was that woman doing here? Did she just want to see me break apart again for her amusement before I could start to cry I run into the nearest bathroom to breathe. I decided that I would stay in one of the stalls for until class was over. To distract my self I put on make-up. I may already have some on but I needed to something to keep me distracted. After hearing the bell ring I get up and leave. I look down to make sure no one can see me on the verge of tears.

But that didn't work out cause a few seconds later I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you-". I say before getting cut off.

"Drew are you crying?", I look up to see Walt. Are the gods testing me? You have got to be joking, this is a joke right or a dream. I'm going to wake up right?

"N-No", I stutter wiping my eyes.

"Are you OK?", Walt asked. I blinked several times but said nothing.

"Drew, Are you OK", repeated, though this time it sounded less like a question.

"Yes, now leave me alone, I am fine", I yelled using charmspeak. A few people near them heard and moved quicker, what was weird was that Walt was only affected for a few seconds. He backed away shaked his head and stopped.

"Do you want to sit", we were close to the door which leads us to a garden outside. I sat on a bench, Walt sat next to me. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to see him.

"What's wrong", he asked.

I thought for a second. "Life".

"Really specific", Walt said making me chuckle.

"Well if you must know, it's my mother. She left me and my father after I was born. I understand that she couldn't have stayed but she could have at least contacted you know. But no, I was sure that she either hated me or I was the reason she left, do you know the effect that can have on someone, thinking that the person who gave birth to you hate you. When I found out that she was a go- erm, model I thought ok so she doesn't hate me, but then why did she just leave me. And sometimes she sees me but when she does it's like for an hour, if it's not then it's to mess up my life",

I started to cry but I kept going," then there's my friends and sister. Silena was perfect, I loved her, wanted to be her. She was so pretty and nice to everyone. And now she's dead because of me. I'm her sister I should have known why she was acting weird. I could have stopped her but I was too stubborn to believe that my perfect sister could betray me, and when I did it was too late. She had a boyfriend, I called him Becky (Beckendorf), I killed him".

"How?", Walt asked looking at me worryingly.

"He was going on a boat, a boat that I made him go on, I kept on telling him about how he was an unstoppable hero because that's what I believed, he could anything, he was going to come back perfectly fine, and thi-this boat had a bomb. I'm the one who built his confidence, I made it almost impossible to refuse", This time I was sobbing but I was not going to stop, these thoughts had been in my head for the past few years. "Then there's Lee, oh Lee he sacrificed himself, it was supposed to be me". I cried into Walts shirt, she didn't seem to mind,

"Drew none of this was your fault, you had no idea, stop blaming yourself.

"I'm weak".

"No your not Drew, everyone needs a break now and again".

"Great now my make-up is a mess again". I said getting up wiping my tears. Walt chuckled. "By the thanks", I kissed his head," and, you're going to be late for class", Walt realized this waved goodbye and bolted. I can see why Sadie likes him.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

I tried to process what just happened but me and Anubis had only one thing on our mind. "Sadie is going to kill us, then Drew". As I walked to the second period I realize that a lot of the boys were glaring at me, they must have seen the doctor Phil episode great just great.

When I found my class I realized that I was already late.

"AH, Walt is it", The teacher said. He was an old man in his mid-sixties, the man had gray hair and a white beard, he wore chained glasses along with a dress shirt and tie.

"Sorry mister I got lost", I lied. The old man smiled and told me it was OK and to get to my seat, I smiled and searched where to sit. I saw Carter siting a two-person table alone, went over and sat next to him.

"You won't believe what happened, you know the mortal girl Drew she is acting like the opposite of herself it's almost scary". I whispered

"Do you think it's because of the whole Leroy thing", Carter whispered back. I nodded in response.

"Do pay attention ". The teacher said.

After a few more minutes Carter said to me "We'll talk about this at lunch.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Wow, it's pretty hard to believe that a total ice queen could be even a little bit related to a sweet flower like Lacy

"Sadie", Lacy said interrupting my thoughts.

"Did you say something", I asked. Lacy smiled showing her pink braces. "What classes do you have next", I love that she doesn't mind if I space out sometimes, unlike someone. Cough Carter Cough.

"Lemme see", I say taking out my sheet of paper which I had stuffed in my pocket. "I have drama, P.E math with Mr. Kole, Biology with ...", I went on listing the classes I had but stopped after reaching one specific class, my second period. "Ugh, and heath".

Lacy and I groaned in unison.

"I have the health too, why do the gods want us to suffer", Lacy said basically reading my mind.

"Agreed". "I mean teachers have like no idea what it's like to be a kid at this time do they, not to mention that they always call you out for the dumbest things, and then compare you to someone else. I get it I know how great my brother is and I don't need you to tell me how I should be more like him, I am not him I have never been never will be. But trust me when I say I wish I was, it's not even fair. How am I suppose to live up to my brother? He's perfect. Smart, strong, respectful, a leader. Everything I'll never be. Be more like your brother they say, why can't you be like Carter they say, well guess what I'm not Carter, I'm Sadie Kane, but I still have to live in the shadows of my brother's fire". Woah, did I- Did I just say that, why did I just say that. It's like my deepest thoughts just went through my mouth, but without my permission. This wasn't me talking but at the same time, it was.

Lacy and I walked into the health class, Lacy looking at me with a worried face.

"Sadie are you OK".

"Ya I'm fine Lacy", I lied. We took our seats in the back, because of cuter boys and less of a chance of the teacher calling you, it was Lacy's idea. But as sat down I felt something. I had a bad feeling about this class. I couldn't explain it but something felt weird. Kind of like what I felt when I saw Lacy's mom, except older. Any much more dangerous, I shake the feeling. I'm just being paranoid.

The bell rang and classes started.

"Hello, everyone My name is, Miss. Skepseis But you can call me Miss.S.", The teacher smiled brightly. She was a tall lean and slender lady with strange eyes. Like one minute they were a bunch of blue's crashing into each other like waves in an ocean, but the next it was bright gray like the moon in a starless sky. She wore a light gray sleeveless blouse with a blue skirt. Miss.S had black hair but in a cute updo and pinned down with golden ornaments.

"I will be your health teacher". Just as she said that Drew walked in. Her Make-up looked different from before but that was beside the point.

"Well hello there, name please".

"Drew". Drew said taking her seat at a random table.

"Oh, Miss. Tanaka, you're late. I'll it slide this time but please refrain from being late. I'm Miss.S", Miss.S smiled.

"Is the S for Smile's".

"No, It's for Skepseis".

Drew made a face and muttered "That's the Greek word for-", I didn't catch the rest of the sentence.

"OK, now if everyone is here, for the next few weeks we will be talking about our deep thoughts, thoughts that are buried so deep in our heads we don't notice them. We will be getting those thoughts out. Let's start with what people think about this statement 'love can heal all wounds'". At this Drew snorted.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

"Is there anything you would like to share, tell us your thoughts. This is a safe place". The teacher told me. Was this chick serious? I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yes because everyone in has my best interest in heart", I scoffed "Especially me, Actually I do have something to say. Why the hell do you see love as such a damn blessing? I've seen it make more wounds then heal them".

"What do you know about love Drew", A random classmate yelled at me. I turned to the voice. I remember her, I'm pretty sure that I dated her boyfriend once.

I smiled at the girl, not a nice type of smile, like a 'do you really want to go there' smile. "Surprisingly a lot. I mean I thought that love was the thing at the end of all of those movies my sister forced me to watch. I was wrong, love is a pain. Love is a war that you fight with yourself. Your rational side is telling you what you need here but you refuse to believe it over your emotional self who promises you that love will take away all of your worries. And you have no weapon against it while love is an atomic bomb that will drop on you any second. And after the bomb dropped you have to find and try to put together the pieces of your heart. Or do what I did, and hide it". Why am I talking I'm not making my mouth move but it still is. What do you think you're doing? But I don't stop.

"Hide the pieces and make sure that no one ever finds it. Cause I'm done giving it out, I'm done with stupid sisters that betray you and everyone you love. I'm done with the love of your life just leaving, for you to never see again". I sit down fuming and bewildered that for the second time that day I am pouring my heart out. What was wrong with me.

"Thank you, Drew. She just demonstrated what we will be doing the rest of the class. Spilling all our deep thoughts out. And I agree. I thought I was cunning, wise. But the last time I fell in love it showed me that only those who shut out stupid whims such as love are truly wise enough to live". Miss.S sighed. "OK for this assignment I want you to pull your deep thoughts on your siblings, even if you don't have any. Write it all down".

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

What did I just witnest. Did Drew, the Drew tanaka, talk about the pains of love. Like she would even know what love is. I look at Drew and see that she was also surprised by her outburst. As if she didn't plan it at all.

"I'm sorry", I heard Drew mutter, but no one heard her. Wait. Hold the phone, was she apologizing. OK, there was something fishy going on and I will get to the bottom of this no matter what, right after lunch.

The nineth and tenth grader had the same lunch, because of the gifted programs and elective the school had to join the two grades to make time for them. Sure sometime the cafitaria would get crowded on raniy days, but I got to be with walt and have lunch outside.

"Your prince charming is here", Lacy giggled pointing at Walt and Carter as they walked towards us.

"Hey, guys. Let's sit here", I said picking the table closest to us sitting down along with my tray of food.

"I thought we would be talking privately", Carter groaned.

"Well dear brother you thought wrong", I said while he glared at me, still he sat down and sighed, along with Walt and Lacy.

"Sadie I-", Carter never got to finish our sentence because Drew Tanaka sashed to our table.

"Hey hon, could I just borrow Lacy for a bit". Drew said looking at Walt a little bit too much.

"Sorry guy this is important I have to go", Lacy got up and she and Drew walked out of the cafeteria.

"Well?". I said.

"Well what", Carter and Walt said in unison.

"Well, let's follow them".

* * *

 _ **Hoped you like the chapter and, I will be updating this every Wednesday and Saturday. Sometimes. I'll even do it on Monday. I'll be mostly updating at 9:00 Pm. Pacific time (PTS) Alister out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carter**

* * *

I think there's something wrong with my sister

"Why spy on two mortals", I ask as we leave the cafeteria.

"Hey I'm being responsible, isn't that what you wanted. "Drew went like totally mental during health, it's probably because of Leroy".

Why my sister thinks that spying on two mortals was responsible I have no idea, she is truly the mental one.

We followed the two mortal girls down the hallway. The girls stopped and the taller one- Drew opened a door with the number 423 on the side. We waited for a few seconds before running to the door.

"Move!", I whisper as me and Sadie fight over who gets put their ear on the door, I win and Sadie grumbles instead peaking near the window trying not to be seen. Walt sighs and I cannot blame him. Sadie is acting like a child.

Underline- Aphrodite.

 **Bold-Drew**

 _Italics-Lacy_

 **You have to leave.**

But I must warn you, A god, or a deity, has threatened the Olympians, I know you can feel it.

 _Mother, I feel it, and I think that it's affecting Drew._

 **I am fine, I have been fine until you decided to come.**

 **You just seem to love to ruin my life right mother. It's funny how you represent love. You can't even keep a husband.**

 _Drew don't maker her mad._

 **Ya cause who wants to make a goddess mad.**

At this Sadie, Walt and I gasp.

"HA see I told you so, don't I get an apology", Sadie yells in pride, at this I mentally facepalm.

"Yell that a bit louder I don't think they heard you".

"Your just jealous that I am right", Sadie smiled.

"Right about what", I turn from Sadie to see that the door is wide open, Drew stood on the left side, Lacy on the left. And in the middle, a woman stood. Wow, that is the only way that I can describe the woman in front of me, I soon found myself gaping.

"Sorry Miss", Walt spoke up.

Drew looked at Sadie "Were you listening to ou-".

"Stay away from my daughters Egyptians", the woman hissed.

"What", I say praying to the gods that I heard that wrong. No such luck.

"You heard me", she growled. Even though she looked and sounded like she wanted to kill us she still maintained a ladylike appearance.

"Oh, tell me great Goddess when did you start caring about your children, when it was too late when she died".

I had no idea what was going on but I knew that I had to interduce myself. "My name is Carter Kane, The pharaoh of the house of life".

"My daughters it's only ladylike to interduce yourselves", the woman's eyes said touch my anyone of my daughters and I will kill you, but instead of radiating death like most of the gods I knew, she radiated love.

"Lacy Johnson, daughter of Aphrodite", The blonde girl smiled proudly.

"Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Takashi Tanaka, the CEO of Tanka industries", Drew smiled, The woman elbowed her and she mumbled, "And the daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love, beauty and all of that crap".

"Never heard of her", Sadie says.

"Egyptian ignorance", the woman sighs.

"Oh so you're Aphrodite", Sadie realized.

The woman smiles Greek Goddess of love". Her form started to flicker. I Feel a warm wind on my face and feel a shoe hit my head, falling on the floor I clutch my eye, even though my eyes are closed I can see a golden light for a few seconds when I opened them the woman, Aphrodite is gone, Lacy is without a shoe, Drew is on top of Walt and Sadie looks ad if she is going to murder someone.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

Womans formed started to flicker, and someone yelled "Look out", I felt someone jump on me and we both fell, I closed my eyes and braced impact for when my head hits the tiled floor. When I open my eyes Drew is now on top of me.

"What are you doing", I yell still on the floor.

"Saving your life", Drew says, she's so close that I could count all of her eyelashes.

"What", I asked way to confused. 'Seeing a Greek Goddesses true form can be deadly' Anubis explains inside of my head. Oh.

"Thanks".

"Get off of him", I turn my head to see Sadie. Staff in hand and ready to fight. Drew jumps off of me and looked at Sadie up and Down. She lifted her shirt slightly and a handle was poking out, Drew gripped it and took out a bronze dagger, not that I was looking. She looked at Sadie.

"I knew you crazy but I didn't think you'd be this insane if you want to fight, then lets fight". It was this when I realized that Drews dagger had dried blood on it.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

Who the Hades does Sadie Kane think she is, does she have a death wish. I took out my digger which I hid near my waist, after the battle with Al. I would have to ask Chiron about the monster later, I never read, seen, or fought anything like that. I look at Sadie who has a look of anger in her eyes. Staff in hand.

I'm about to attack her. But I stop when my sister jumps in front of Sadie, her eyes watering.

"STOPPP!", She yells.

"Lacy", I say gritting my teeth,"Get away from her".

"Please don't hurt her", Lacy said crying,"Please leave her alone, don't". Lacy then fell, fell to the ground. For a second I could only here her body falling on the floor, THUD! I ran to her my dagger still in my hand.

"What did you do to my sister". I yell at Sadie Cradling Lacy's body on the ground.

"I-I didn't d-do anything", Sadie stuttered. She tries to touch her but I slap her hand away.

"Don't touch her", I growl. Sadie isn't just a dumb mortal like I had thought. As much as bully my sister, that does not make her less of my sister. But I guess that the real reason I try so hard to keep her alive is that in a way she reminds me, Selena, sure they don't look alike, but they sure do act the same. Both like the same clothes, malls, and movies. Both spend most of the here nights in the cabin instead of sleeping, reading those weird romance novels. Both fall in love too easily. Both have that glitter in there eyes whenever they see someone they love. The glitter that Selena once had when she looked at Beckendorf. I'm the reason that she's dead, and I guess that if I lose Lacy, then I lose Selena again. I can't lose her.

I take my middle and index finger and place it on Lacy's neck, then sigh in relief when I feel a pulse.

"She's just unconscious". I mutter to myself. Then I look at Sadie again anger boiling inside of me. "I will ask you one more time, What did you do to my sister". I growl.

"Drew", I turn my head to see Walt. "We can help her. Just trust us, there's a place we can take her".

I look at Lacy then sigh. "I guess I have no choice".

"OK, but how", I ask, even with my charmspeak how will me, Walt, and the two Kanes I doubt that we can move Lacy.

Walt smiles "Do you believe in magic?". Walt tugged on an amulet, it was in the shape of a dog, or jackals head. He muttered a few words I didn't understand. A blue light came from the amulet, it was so bright that I had to shield my eyes. As I feel the light die down I open my eye's and feel death. Like the feeling, you got from sitting next to Nico Di Angelo for too long. I check my surroundings. We were no longer at school, instead of a huge house, on a couch. Walt was no longer next to me instead Nico did. I put Lacy on the couch and stand up.

"Nico?", I ask with my head aching. I must be him, messy Dark hair, ghostly pale skin, an aura of death, and eyes the color of coal.

"My name is Anubis, and you daughter of beauty would like my help", the Nico look-alike said.

"How did you". I start.

"Know, that you're the demigoddess of love and beauty, it's quite obvious is it not", he told me.

"What do you mean, goddess of love and beauty", Sadie scolded eying me.

"Demi as in half, but you can't be half a goddess. Can you?", Carter asks me. Suddenly for some reason, I feel weak. I slowly fall down, the Nico look alike catches me, the last thing I see before I totally blackout is his pale skin and dark eyes.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Goddess. Did Anubis just call Drew a Goddess, but not just a Goddess, no the Goddess of love and beauty. Basically Beauty itself. She is not a Goddess, this girl is the Devil, always have been always will be. My face turns red with anger.

"Sadie", Carter says snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Anubis holding Drew. At first, I was about to blow up but then calm down once I see that she's unconscious.

"I'll go get Jazz", I say out of reflex.

"She's still at school". Carter reminds me.

"We should wake them up", Anubis says putting Drew on the couch along with Lacy. There heads touch. As soon as that happens the two wake up.

"Where am I", Lacy ask as she gets up, along with Drew.

"W-what did you do to us", Drew snarled.

"That wasn't us. You fainted on your own. Probably all of that makeup, maybe it's finally taken a toll on you", I retort.

Drew looks at Lacy. "We have to tell Chiron, about this, I don't know what these people are, but I don't think there half-blood". She then gets up. "Listen, thanks for the help but-".

"But nothing, young demigod we need to talk immediately, to find out who wishes to harm you brethren", Anubis interrupts Drew.

"My brethren is usually harmed", Drew says at Anubis.

"OK, but what in the name of Ra is a half-blood, why'd Drew try to kill, what happened to Lacy, who is being harmed, and why do you and Drew seem to be the only people who know anything", I yell at Anubis. He winces as if forgetting that I was here.

"We'll explain everything else later, first we have to make sure that Drew and Lacy are OK, right Carter", Anubis says looking at my brother for backup.

"I agree but don't bring me into this", Carter said.

"Gee, thanks for the help", Anubis mutters.

"Drew what is going on", Lacy whispers.

Drew turned to her, "Don't worry we're leaving". She helps Lacy get and they stand to leave but Anbuis blocks them.

"I'm sorry, but your mother is right, there is a dangerous deity, greek or Egyptians I don't know, but I do know that we need to work together to stop it. We need your help", Anubis looks at Drew like a dog at its owner. Well actually Anubis is a dog, but Drew is not his owner.

"Each time I help the Gods someone I love dies, or I almost die, If the gods want my help, then they need to stop acting like cocky, selfish, arrogant fools.

Thunder rumbles outside, but I sure it was a clear day.

"While I agree that the gods can be arrogant fools, if we don't stop this not only with the gods fall but all earth.

"Let all earth fall", Drew said nonchalantly. This girl is nuts.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

There us no way I will risk my life or Lacy's life for the Gods. Not again.

"At least let me talk to you, in private", Anubis says. I think.

"Fine", I say.

"Wait, why private Sadie ask.

"Only for Five minutes", He grabs my hand before Sadie can object and takes me to another room.

"You're wasting his time", I tell him.

"Please hear me out, this deity it can kill your sister, I know that all you want to do is protect her", Anubis said. He was right, Lacy was the only part of Silna that I have, I can't lose Silena.

I look at him for a few seconds "Fine I help you".

* * *

 **Next chapter will be out on Monday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carter**

* * *

Drew and Anubis came back from talking about whatever, over the few minutes they were gone Sadie had kept on telling me about how awful Drew was, but I just didn't care enough to listen.

"Oh when I see the slimy snake again I'm going to-", she was cut off by Drew who was behind her.

"Ahem", she coughed so Sadie would be aware of her presence, "You would do what to this Slimy snake". Now I don't know much about this girl, but when she talked to Sadie she made her voice sound like it was a blade dipped in venom.

"You know we never got to finish that fight that we had" Sadie growled, But Drew wasn't that fazed, instead she took out a dagger, the one that was already drenched in blood, some of the blood had dried and turned brown but Drew holding that had the same amount of terror the last time she had held it near my sister.

"OK, that's it both of you stop it now, you're acting like a bunch of children right now", I told them.

"She started it", they both said in unison proving my point. I went over to Drew and held her still, she didn't resist or struggle. Anubis copied my movements restrained my sister.

" Sadie stops this madness before someone gets hurt please", Anubis pleaded.

"Fine, whatever", Sadie sighed. We let go of the girls but they had still glared at each other

" That was my cue to leave", Drew said, she broke off the glaring contest she and my sister where having and went over to the couch where Lacy was, she was asleep again, I hoped she was alright.

Drew picked up Lacy bridal style.

"Um, hey, where is the door", she asked.

"Three doors left", Sadie said she sounded pretty eager to let Drew out of Brooklyn house.

"OK, now that little Miss perfect is gone mind telling us what in the bloody hell you and Drew were talking about", Sadie demanded.

"I promise I'll tell you, once everyone else gets here. Walt already knows what's going on, he'll explain", Anubis's form changed to Walt.

"What, why do I have to explain your the god here, not me", Walt complained.

"We should wait for everyone else to come, But I think that from now on Brooklyn house is in war".

After Walt said that Sadie started asking so many questions, but I have to admit so did I. After the conversation I went to my room and grabbed out my computer. First thing I looked up Drew Tanaka. I later found an article.

Andrew Tanaka

Maybe one of the luckiest child ever. Born from an unknown Greek model and milliner Takashi Tanaka, Andrew who now goes by Drew has beauty and money. With gorgeous long dark curly hair, big beautiful brown eyes and Asian feathers.

I stopped reading it when the article started talking about her celebrity boyfriends, and gossip that she was secretly dating a prince, and then searched up Aphrodite.

She was the goddess of love lust and beauty, that means that the goddess of love and beauty is Drew's mom, wait but I know there are more than just Egyptian gods, but a god having a child with a mortal isn't that just like Hercules.

I looked up more about the goddess and other things to do with Drew, I wanted to know if she's a threat, or if she can help us.

I kept on searching and searching to find out more about Drew, but every article, blog, or video I go to it's always saying the same thing, Drew is a spoiled daddy's girl, the rich pampered princess that always has her way. I kept on digging until I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in", I told them, the door opened and in came Jazz. I didn't know that school had already ended, have been searching up thing for that long, I thought it was just twenty minutes.

"Oh hey Jazz", I looked up at her and smiled, she returned the smile and started talking.

"We're going to have a meeting are you coming".

"Oh crap, sorry I forgot all about the meeting, I'm coming", I told her.

We walked down the stairs and went to the meeting room. The kids were already there, some playing on their phones, some just talking.

I went up to the front of the room along with Walt.

"So, Why'd ya call us up here", A voice from the crowd said.

"Well, we have a threat, a deity has come, we don't know who it is-", I said.

"But we know where it came from", Walt finished. "We think that it is a Greek God, that is all we know at the time", as soon as Walt was finished talking people started to mutter, some yelling.

"What does a Greek God want with us", a Girl yelled.

"Do we at least have back up", Girl number two said.

"Yes, we will have back up, from a Greek demigod".

"Who is the demigod?",the same girl asked.

"Whats a demigod", said a boy about the age of seven.

"Drew Tanaka", Walt said. Everyone stopped talking, they looked at us and then laughed.

"Ya right, Like Drew of all people, could help us, and from a God no less", One person yelled out, before falling on the floor from laughter.

"She'll probably back out so she doesn't break her nail", girl number two giggled.

"She doesn't even know a thing about the gods", said person three.

"Well not only is she our only backup, but we could get other gods to help if she is on our side, and let's hope she knows a thing or two, after all, she is technically a deity", I told them, they all stopped laughing.

"Wait", Jazz called out "You weren't joking, our lives depend on Drew Tanaka, well it was nice knowing all of you see ya in the underworld". At first, I thought she was just joking. She wasn't.

* * *

 **Piper**

* * *

OK OK, so I missed the first day of school, no big whoop, The day of school doesn't even matter that much. I looked up firm the stone steps I had been on to see B.A.G Academy. So this is where I'll be learning for the next year. today I went on wearing an old camp shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I walked to my first class which was homeroom, of course, when I went in I almost died, Looks like I'm taking a trip to Hades.

"Why hello Piper", It was my mom. What was the fricking goddess of love doing at my school?

"M-Mom", I stuttered, maybe it's just a dream, I'm just that nervous, that I dreamed this. Ya, that's it.

"In the flesh and Anchor, Please sit", I scanned the room to see that there was only one seat left, and it was next to a black haired girl. I couldn't see her face cause it looked like that she was fast asleep. As I sat down someone from across me tapped my back.

"Hello Piper", It was Lacy, she wore a Light purple knee-length dress with dark blue tights. Her hair was in the usual blond pigtails and her braces shone a bright pink.

"Oh, Um hey Lacy, I didn't know you went here", I said.

Suddenly the black haired girl sitting next to me got up, she wore a cake of makeup and but still looked like that she couldn't sleep. Her eyes were lined with pink, white blue still covered them. I was Drew, Drew Tanaka. I was wrong this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

"Piper, how did you ever get into a school like this, you have no talent, unless you call looking like trash a talent", She said, no scratch that, she snarled it, and then glared at me, we were having a full-blown glaring contest and I was not going to lose to those cake eyes.

"Ahem", Aphrodite coughed. I didn't realize that the class had already started. I looked at Drew one more time and went on to listen to my mother ramble about the thing she didn't even know.

"OK everyone class dismissed, oh but can um students Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean and Lacy Johnson, Sadie Kane, along with your brother Carter, and friend Walt", Aphrodite smiled and the rest of us left. OK, I kind of get why she would want to see Lacy Drew and me, But what about those Kanes, and the Walt dude, could they also be demigods.

After Homeroom It I went to Drama, Because I was new to the school Lacy helped me get around even though we only have Three classes together. She also brought her friend Sadie around, the person my mother had called along with me and my siblings.

"Don't worry, Drew is always like that", Sadie said to me.

"Trust me I know, I had to live in a cabin, With her", I replied.

"Wow, that must be torture", Sadie said.

"She's not that bad", Lacy muttered.

"Not that bad", I repeated. "Lacy was talking about the girl who bullied you since you two met,", I reminded her.

"Well, I guess she could be rude, but she has her reasons", She told me, I was about to respond to that when we stopped.

"Welcome to drama", Lacy said as we walked into the huge classroom. I room had a stage in the front but other than that it just looked like a normal(big) classroom.

" We all took our seats near each other, me and Sadie both wrinkled our noses when Andrew came into the classroom, most of the classroom was girls but there were some boys. The teacher started when the bell rang.

"Hello my beautiful students, now that we all know each other quite well from yesterday's exorcise let us start on our project, The project will be for three people, you make a group and pick a famous play then reenact it, I will let you choose your partners.

We all got up I went to ask Lacy if she wanted to be my partner, but she was at Drew's desk, there was no way she was asking her if she could be her partner, right?

I mean sure Drew is a drama queen but she probably didn't know a thing about acting. I Went over to Sadie and asked her if she wanted to partner up.

"Yeah totally", She smiled, we still needed one more person.

"Hello, would you like to be our partner", I asked a random blond who was near us.

"Um, sure", The blond said. "I'm Kelly".

"Sadie".

"And I'm Piper.

"Good we finally have all of our members, now what play should we do", I asked. We spent the rest of the of the class picking our play (Hamlet), and checking out the script, it was actually pretty fun. After the bell rang we went back into the hallway.

"OK, now let's see we all did drama, now it looks like that we all have health", I said looking at each others schedule.

"Oh, the teacher in there is bloody crazy I tell you", Sadie said as walked down the hall, Lacy was nowhere to be found so we walked with Kelly.

"Ya, she is a bit crazy", Kelly agreed.

"A bit, that does not even begin to describe this teacher", Sadie said.

"I guess I'll have to see for myself", I muttered.

When we finally got there, there were a few students two of which being Drew and Lacy.

"I guess we must be early", Kelly said as we took our seats. The teacher was at her desk and she looked pretty normal. She had light blue eyes turning gray and was wearing a gray knee-length dress, along with glasses. She seemed normal but felt weird If that makes any scene.

"Oh, hello my little early birds", the teacher beamed. "Now, this class is all about thoughts, thought on right and wrong, thoughts on love and hate, and having a safe place to bring out your thoughts".

"Well, I thought that this class was about health", Drew said. A few people giggled.

"Oh, it is, keeping your thoughts bottled up isn't healthy", She smiled.

"By the way for any students who forgot about yesterday, My name is Miss Skepsis, or Miss", as she said this he smiled just got bigger, she was like a grandma, one that gives you cookies, and is so innocent, but at the same time, smarter than anyone.

A more people came in while miss grandma was talking. Once everyone was in the classroom she started talking again.

" Hello you beautiful people, for today's project, I want you, students, to write down all of your thought on a topic of my choosing, I choose what you write about" , she said. "OK, today we will write about siblings". She went to her dress and got a bunch of loose leaf paper. She went around the room handing out the paper when she was finally done she said" OK. begin", and went back to her desk. She read a book while we wrote.

I wrote a few things about stereotyping someone for their families, that's all, I was about to raise my hand but decided against it, a lot of the students around me were angrily writing on their paper.

"Wow", they must have pretty crappy siblings, this went on for the half class period, so I just pretended to write so it would be a bit less awkward.

" OK everyone let's finish this tomorrow, right now we have to learn about the difference between outer and inner thoughts". The rest of class was just a big blur, she told us to just take notes as she talked about thoughts for the last forty-five minutes. The bell finally rang and we left the classroom. Once we left it was time for lunch.

"So where do you guys wanna sit", Kelly asked, apparently she was also pretty new, like me.

" Follow me, mate, I know exactly where to sit", Sadie said. She dragged us to a random table and made us sat. In the table were two dark-skinned boys, and two girls.

"Hello to you the beloved Sadie Kane has finally returned",

Sadie smiled as the on of the dark-skinned boy snorted. We talked for like five minutes. I found out the names of the girls, Cleo, and Jazz, and the name of the boys Walt Sadie's boyfriend, and Carter Sadies sister.

While we were talking we got interrupted by two girls, which both had to be my sisters, Drew and Lacy.

" Did you already forget, mom wanted to meet us during lunch", Lacy said. Oh, I must have forgotten.

"What meeting", Jazz and Carter said in unison.

" The one about yesterday", Sadie said, as if that cleared everything up apparently that must have cleared everything up for them because they all nodded like it made sense.

" Can we come", Cleo asked.

" Sorry but, no, it is only me, Carter, Walt, Drew, and Lacy", Sadie said.

" Hey, don't forget me", I told her.

"Oh, and Piper to".

"Well, bye guys", Jazz said, we got up and started making our way to the classroom.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

Once we got to the classroom Piper opened the door and we all walked in. Aphrodite must have been waiting for us, the tables were joined together and there were chairs around it, enough chairs for all of us to sit, and so we did, we sat at on the chairs and stared at my mom.

"So well, why did you call us here, to waste my time, because you sure like doing that, now don't you", I said.

"Now, now Drew, you may have some problems with me, but no not forgot, I'm your mother, and a goddess, I don't want to hurt you", She said, I snorted at that.

"Well you may be a heck of a goddess, mother, I don't know, though you can make children (A lot if I do say myself), But your not, a real mother raises there children", I muttered.

"Drew", Lacy kicked me under the tables and I shut up.

"So, as I was about to say when I was very rudely interrupted, I did not call you six here for no reason, as you all know, gods and goddess exists, and so the so-called Mythology", Aphrodite said "I am Aphrodite Greek goddess of love and lust, and because you three are the closest half-bloods, and whatever you guys are called", She looked the Kanes and Walt, "You guys shall help us".

"Because of the fact that has six people helping out, and we only usually only thee, there shall be two leaders, Pharaoh Carter Kane, my daughter", Piper smiled with joy " former head counselor Drew Tanaka".

"Wait, what", Piper and I shouted at the same time.

"Why me", I said as Piper said

"Ya, why her, I'm the head counselor".

"Well, she's been in camp longer and fought two wars, while you've barely been at the camp that long, and only been into wars", Aphrodite told us "My choice is final, no changing the words of the goddess in the room".

"Well you could at least tell us, what the quest is, and I can still deny it", I shouted, my face getting a bit red from the anger, who does she I am, Her slave.

"I know that you will accept it", She said with certainty as if she had something that would make me voluntarily risk my life, again.

"Now, as for the quest, you must figure out which teacher of yours is the god, and then destroy him, it seems easy as pie", She smiled. Stupid gods, they don't know what it's like a demigod, having one or no parents that love you, living every day like it's your last, and getting treated like a freak by mortals, and trash by gods.

"Oh and If Drew doesn't want to to do it, well then I'll just make Piper in charge".

"Fine, I'll do it, but can't we just leave now", I said.

"Fine you have class soon anyway", She turns and goes back to writing something on the board. I sigh and leave before anyone else.

* * *

 **Ok so this is where I left off last time, so the next chapters will be new (yay) If you like this story this will be a great time to favorite and/or follow it. Please leave a review to tell me what I'm doing wrong. And the next chapter will be out on Wednesday.**


End file.
